memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
In-universe categories Engineering conditions A possible better name for the suggestion seen here. Now that the incidents are redirects, we can still have those redirects filed in such a category. And in the interest of nomenclatural consistency, it matches "medical conditions". --LauraCC (talk) 17:58, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :Comment. I am not quite sure about this. Can you come up with a full list? Tom (talk) 18:49, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Blackout (power) and Brown-out come to mind. The previous article also listed warp core breach, hull breach, and neutron fatigue. Explosive decompression, etc. It's really hard to find these because they're all over the place; that's one of the reasons I, like others, thought this a category worth making in the first place. There's no super category called Category:Engineering to put them in, either. Some are in "energy", some in "physics", and so on. --LauraCC (talk) 19:05, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::The "Engineering" category is more or less Technology, and the examples aren't technology, they are just related to technology. This is why a full list of articles that this would apply to is needed, since that would help with naming and where this should be in the tree, or if it should be a category at all. - 19:21, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Engineering makes me think of a ship/station, etc's engineering section and all things related to it. Technology could be an alien electric toothbrush. I have a partial list above; would appreciate others helping me add to it, if they can think of something that goes there, using my examples as, well, examples (of the kind of thing that goes there.) As I said above, it's hard to find them, they're everywhere. --LauraCC (talk) 19:26, November 6, 2016 (UTC) *Antimatter explosion *Blackout (power) *Brown-out *Electromechanical discharge *Forced chamber explosion *Explosive decompression *sub-micron fracture *Hull stress *Microfractures *Hull breach *Warp core breach *Cold start *Neutron fatigue *Leak **coolant leak **Radiation leak **Plasma leak ....so far --LauraCC (talk) 16:08, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Surely that's enough to have a category (though as all the "leaks" are effectively one page, at leak, maybe not)? Does this name I've proposed work for you? --LauraCC (talk) 20:33, November 30, 2016 (UTC) I suppose it could be also a subcat of Category:Events. --LauraCC (talk) 21:36, November 30, 2016 (UTC) So Category:Engineering events or lump it in with Traffic accident and the like as Category:Accidents and mishaps. --LauraCC (talk) 20:30, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :Oppose. I see that you've tried to create something but this seems not good, IMO. I have concerns in creating this. Tom (talk) 08:54, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Which concerns? We could add Bullet hole and make it Category:Damage. --LauraCC (talk) 16:03, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :That's the problem. You'll see the next discussion and changing the whole thin red line of your suggestion. It is hard to follow something which had not enough time thought about. Having another look, these "incidents" are somehow more like "physical reactions" or something and not related to engineering/technology in that way. Tom (talk) 17:30, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Okay. I understand. And then a subcat of physics and events, if that's how this is resolved? --LauraCC (talk) 19:14, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Dishes or recipes Subcat of Category:Foods. For things which aren't individual foods such as Mushroom or apple, but rather prepared from multiple foods, such as Chocolate chip pancake or Grilled vegetable panini. --LauraCC (talk) 19:52, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Musical compositions Subcat of Category:Music. This would keep the songs, etc. separate from musical concepts, etc. Seems logical to me. --Defiant (talk) 19:57, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :Support. I like that. --LauraCC (talk) 19:58, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Klingon ceremonies Subcat of Category:Ceremonies. There's plenty of "rite of"s, as well as some under Klingon phrases, the word "Klingon" itself, etc. --LauraCC (talk) 20:01, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Production POV categories Maintenance categories Split MA images "logos" into subcats For companies, TV stations, etc.--LauraCC (talk) 18:26, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :These are already handled by the template, so this could (in theory) be done further there. -- sulfur (talk) 18:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC) As in for TV stations? --LauraCC (talk) 21:35, November 30, 2016 (UTC) ::"Image X logo" is the better format. - 01:08, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Well, then... :) :Right now, the "image logo" template handles "game" and "rating" types. That can be expanded so that it handles all of them internally, just requiring the appropriate call to be made, with a call similar to this: . -- sulfur (talk) 18:25, December 6, 2016 (UTC) ::We can run everything through the current template, but I still think redirect templates would make the end user experience easier, and since people can already be barely bothered to follow the law and guidelines, that can only be a net win in the long run. - 19:33, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :Playing around with the template and the list of things in the category as is, there are a number of TV channel logos, and stuff that falls onto the edge of such (ie, Amazon video, etc). I lean more to simply breaking out a "companies" category for real world companies. There is a bit too much awkward overlap with the TV stuff/etc. I think that "company" becomes the first breakdown, and then we see what's left over in there that NEEDS to be sorted better (if any). -- sulfur (talk) 20:10, December 6, 2016 (UTC) More technology images sub-cats We seem to have enough images for these sub-categories: *Holographic tech *Transporter tech *Foods and beverages tech I think creating these, along with the several other sub-cats created recently, should be enough to sufficiently thin out the "top" tech images cat. I'm not married to the names either, as "food and beverages" is simply because each century has a different tech supplying the eats. If someone has a better idea, I'm game. - 15:32, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :Regarding foods, how about "Replication technology"? That essentially says what it does, even if it's not called a replicator. --LauraCC (talk) 18:51, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Food synthesizer doesn't replicate food, it synthesizes it, which is apparently different. - 21:48, December 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Regarding the "foods and beverages technology" category I have several suggestions but nothing made sense having a closer look. Maybe something like "Groceries technology" or "Culinary technology" to sound a bit shorter? But this won't match our category tree.....I am puzzled. This category should not only include replicators or food synthesizers but also things like cup, plate, fork, etc., correct? Tom (talk) 11:43, December 13, 2016 (UTC) My intention was to include dishes and silverware if possible. - 18:57, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :Dishes and such are already categorized as "culinary tools". Technology would be something with mechanical/computer parts, like a replicator, not a spoon. --LauraCC (talk) 16:03, December 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Research before posting....just saying. We don't have an image category for "culinary tools". If you're talking about the "Category:Culinary tools", this is a sub-cat of "Category:Tools" which is a sub-cat of "Category:Technology". Tom (talk) 16:25, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :I didn't say it was an image category already, I was suggesting the image category name should be consistent with the object category name. It was my category suggestion at the time. --LauraCC (talk) 16:29, December 14, 2016 (UTC) MAI (Structures)‎ In MAI (locations) and containing MAI (building interiors), MAI (space stations)‎, and MAI (spaceship interiors). This category would essentially be for the buildings and infrastructure currently in MAI (landscapes). - 04:42, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :Support, this would be very useful. Though I imagine many images would end up both in structures and landscapes, things like this or this would seem to belong in both. -- Capricorn (talk) 07:54, December 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Support. Tom (talk) 11:40, December 13, 2016 (UTC)